wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrian (Language)
Lyrian '(natively, ''Feinodae ''"civil speak") is the native language spoken by the Lyrians. It is one of the most ancient languages on all of Atheryin, and is known to share a language family with Tai'ora. Lyrian found its origins on its namesake peninsula, Lyria, and was the lingua franca of several regions before the fall of the Lyrian Empire. These areas included—but were not limited to—Celadon, Nachkun, Faerdun, and Kalythos Isle. Phonology Grammar & Syntax Vocabulary 'Nouns/Adjectives Kha = Change Myr = Beast Aia = Star La = Great Oraen = Map/Atlas Or = Write Raen = Travel Lao = Wait Gan = Person, can be used as an affix for words meaning "one who does something", i.e. devourer is Meirgan Kel = Soul Lyph = Husk Chinis = Emotion/Passion Gryka = The Maw Jur = House Aeng = Silver/Glistening Tsu = Dawn Kano = Morning Dun = Noon Iaer = Sun Lig = Bring rusea = Scatter, spread Moka = Watch, tower, fort Mako = Gate Faer = Gold dae = God Syr = Men/Man/Human Seia = War Aki = Power figure/enforcer/king -us = suffix meaning land of Tsa = Dusk Nal = Blade/Knife/Sword Hae = East Vel = West -i = affix meaning people Iun = people, standalone Ken = Old/Elder Tyr = Father Ki = forest Aehk = Wood kain = field/plains Iun = forge Neir = North Sika = Temple Seir = South Dul = Center Kamu = High Tiel = New -ia = political entity Nij = to move, run, or otherwise move quickly Kiu = Mountain/Peak Nadi = Grace, can be used in conjunction with Tsu and Tsa to mean Dawnbreak/Duskbreak Myrka = To be savage, savage, barbarians, to be beastly Myr = Savage ka = to be Fein = civil, high, above (in reference to one's social class) Kafein = to be civil, those who are civil Kamunadi = High Grace, the world, Atheryin, the earth Myk = Veil, Hiding place Velamyk = Eyn Mountains apa = think, much like muse, thought, mind; can mean create when used in the correct context odae = speak, language, word paia = Daughter/Female child raio = Son/Male child Beras = A curse, synonymous to "fuck", literally meaning "to have sex in a brutal and unwanted manner" Maiek = Disappeared, gone, vanished, related to Myk but refers to the act of being hidden or gone, as opposed to a tangible place of hiding or a veil Aen = I/Me (Always a standalone word) val = will, will do, a commitment, as in "I will" dreiaita = find, discover, to uncover something Pa = Her/she Ra = He/him Raeo = Man/Adult Male Paeo = Woman/Adult Female draen = Ambiguous child, similar to droen ''but refers to a younger person who has yet to mature droen = Ambiguous family member itrae = Allow, let afilas = youthful, young, naive lyt = on, upon ga = one, 1, a singular thing Teisrean = River Teisrusa = Delta, fusion word of Teisrean and Nij, meaning literally Rin = in, within Ke = small Priaekuen = contain, containing, can be "of", in the sense that one thing is categorized by another thing (i.e. a village ''of hunters, man of bravery) Tria = to reside, to live, to permanently thrive Psa = fish Gada = cod, unknown origin fusion word Sainyr = Frontier Niar = cold, frigid, desolate Juri = House, standalone, used to define cities -ae = city affix Aioen = to give, bestow upon Ain = us, a lesser group of people, a small set of multiple people Atake = Luck a = standalone for and, also, as well as, etc. onkioun = hook magila = smile, happiness, being happy gaien = fire, flame kaea = sky Kon = before, previously Kasi = first, foremost, principal, chief, original; an assumedly dialectal portmanteau of Kon ''and -''asi -asi = used to form the superlative of adjectives and adverbs ni = 2, two, double akoi = breath, breathe nori = cliff, edge Category:Languages